This invention relates generally to workpiece interfacing apparatuses and more specifically to an end arm manipulator for retaining workpiece interfacing tools.
It is common to employ fluid powered grippers for engaging sheet metal workpieces. Such grippers are often movably mounted to a robotic or stationary support. Examples of such mounting arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,625 entitled xe2x80x9cGripperxe2x80x9d which issued to Sawdon on Jul. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,738 entitled xe2x80x9cBall Jointed Linksxe2x80x9d which issued to Herbermann on Jan. 24, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,309 entitled xe2x80x9cMounting Arrangement for a Multi-Function Armxe2x80x9d which issued to Herbermann on Dec. 10, 1991.
Another traditional device is constructed of multiple, extruded metal rails bolted to a generally square shaped frame. The frame is centrally attached to a moving robotic arm. Hoses extend from the hollow, box section rails which are used as air manifolds. Pneumatically powered grippers are adjustably mounted to various points on the rails. However, these traditional devices are custom fabricated for each particular job, are costly to produce and labor intensive to set up. These traditional devices require excessive amounts of actuating fluid due to the indirect right angle mounting of components and due to the use of rails as manifolds. Such conventional units are also relatively heavy and inefficiently packaged thereby causing accurate repeatability concerns, and a circuitous routing of electrical and pneumatic lines which are prone to snagging on adjacent equipment or the workpiece.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of an end arm manipulator includes a base, an arm pivotably mounted to the base and a workpiece interfacing member coupled to the arm. In another aspect of the present invention, multiple arms are coupled to the base and are movable independent of each other. In still another aspect of the present invention, generally spherical balls are adjustably mounted between a clamping member and a cavity of the base. The arms are telescopically extendable in a further aspect of the present invention. Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a fluid powered gripping tool or locating tool mounted on either an end or intermediate portion of an arm. Another aspect of the present invention provides a fluid manifold function as an integral part of the base.